


Bubbles

by flickawhip



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cynthia Rose comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

Aubrey sighs as she settles into the bubble bath, unable to hide her slight groan of pleasure even as Cynthia Rose begins to massage her back. She had never really meant to fall into a relationship with Cynthia Rose, but somehow Cynthia Rose’s touch makes her comfortable. She sighs again as Cynthia Rose leans to kiss her neck. This has become a habit. Cynthia Rose’s girl had broken up with her after Internationals and she had come back to Aubrey’s lodge, clearly upset. Aubrey had been the one to take her in, take care of her and bathe her, Cynthia Rose had repaid her with love and soft caresses. The bubble baths had started when Aubrey took a heavy fall, hurting her back, since then Cynthia Rose has always insisted they take a bath when Aubrey got tense or her back started aching again.


End file.
